


the death and the berth

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Coheed and Cambria (Band), amory wars
Genre: Afterlife, Character Study, F/M, Post-Canon, Short, Space TM, and bad, but short mostly, fandom? no. there isnt one, fuck vic all my homies hate vic, ish?, its the keywork duh, sentry had kids and claudio can pry this from my cold dead hands, sirius amory is a mean bisexual and i am a kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: sentry, the amorys, and the vastness of space.~~title is a dear hunter song. yes im aware it makes no sense shut up
Relationships: did i imply sirius/sentry on accident? maybe, same with evagria/sentry look im not sorry, sirius amory/meri amory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	the death and the berth

the keywork is quite vast, and despite how long he has been here, this never fails to amaze sentry. it remains blue-tinted year-round (not to say the keywork makes use of traditional time-it’s simply that he has never gotten used to the passage of time here.)

(does time pass here? he is not sure of this either.)

every day is the same; he speaks with evagria, exchanging kind words, and on occasion holly, though she is not always the most pleasant. the feminine entities tend to be kinder to him, as domino is needlessly angry a lot of the time and vic...well.

sentry, in life, was a forgiving man. he’d been wronged many times during his life on valencine, and everyone he knew told him he had a good heart. however, what vic has done-he cannot forgive that. he is the one they call the butcher, the one who had lit the building on fire. those innocent people, killed by a man he’d trusted for so long-it pained him to his very core.

the number rings through his mind, the cackle of the man who wronged him echoing through his mind.

_one eighty-four, let’s burn it down!_

sentry buries these memories in the back of his mind, gliding toward a distant sound. the sound of a crying child across the way, something he has not heard in a long time.

reaching the sound takes him nearly no time at all, as he does not have a slow mortal body. || another spirit floats there, ethereal light emanating from it. 

“hello, sentry. the child calls you, as well?” evagria asks, her voice angelic. while he wouldn’t call it a call, (more so an ear-splitting wail,) he supposes that in a sense, she is correct. a silent nod is all he responds with, not needing anything else.

there is a couple standing before him, eyes bright but hollow. sentry figures it’s safe to say that they’re dead & gone by now, and he dips his head in silent prayer. the child wails again, and the woman-hazel eyes, dark hair, and a motherly smile-hums gently at her baby. she’s a beautiful young girl, and her father sadly gazes down at his also deceased daughter. sentry feels for him, he truly does.

and then he realizes just who he’s seeing.

“sirius amory.” he greets, floating gently over to the man. sirius glances up at the sound of his name, studying sentry as if he doesn’t recognize him. his wife holds the now silent child closer, shrinking back out of slight fear.

“meri. it’s alright, he isn’t one of the bad ones.” sirius soothes, gliding out towards sentry and going to shake his hand before realizing that he is, in fact, incorporeal. the man chuckles slightly, before simply nodding at the other.

“we have a bit to catch up on, do we not?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you’re someone who isn’t one of the friends im probably going to bully into reading this (/lh ily y’all) welcome please hmu on tumblr (leon-kinda-sus) because i need to know you’re out there 🥺👉👈


End file.
